This invention relates generally to a device for slicing and/or skinning of food products, particularly bagels. A number of machines and devices for slicing bagels have been proposed in the prior art. These generally have a receptacle where the bagel is held vertically, and the bagel holder contains a pair of opposed slots or grooves into which a cutting instrument is inserted and moved back and forth in a sawing action to slice the bagel. In some cases the receptacle contains multiple opposed slots for making multiple slices. Due to the movement of the bagel back and forth caused by the sawing of the knife, and the resulting damage to the bagel, some prior art taught the use of tapered walls, moveable side doors, or pivotally connected sides which would be closed in efforts to hold the bagel stationary and prevent damage to the bagel while being sliced. In commercial settings, such as restaurants and delicatessens, speed, safety, cleanliness, uniform bagel slicing or skinning, and a minimum amount of space required to use the device are all desired. However, as far as is known, a bagel slicer having these characteristics as well as the capacity of being economically manufactured has not been available and accepted in the trade.